


SASUKE SENSEI !

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佐鳴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	SASUKE SENSEI !

-2-

早上佐助只感觉他大腿边有什么在顶着他，拨开的同时也知道了那是个年轻气盛的物体，佐助的刚起床还有些低气压无意识，直到他听到他学生的轻微哼声，转过来看着一头乱糟糟的金发，还有闪着泪光的碧蓝双眼。  
他的手握着鸣人的阴茎，正确而糟糕的说，他在帮他学生手淫。  
为人师表、正儿八经的宇智波佐助时隔很久的在心里骂了一串脏话，他应该停手，但他知道身为男人他现在停下来真是不人道的事情，而且他学生才十八岁，停下来应该会造成什么阴影吧。  
男人可能在早上都是不能信任的动物，他们会被欲望支配，深色系的床单纠缠在一起，佐助干脆把手伸进鸣人的裤子里面，反正那还是他的睡裤，连松紧带的紧度他自然十分熟悉。

“哼、哼……嗯……”

太甜了，佐助的眼神看着鸣人露出来的一截蜜色锁骨与肩膀，漩涡鸣人简直像是刚烤好棉软而蓬松的松饼一般，搭配甜甜的枫糖与奶油。  
佐助的手法变化，鸣人的性器兴奋地在他手上流出粘腻的液体，他看着鸣人，鸣人闭起眼睛，嘴巴喘着气，而他的手放在胸前，兴奋而挺立的乳头在棉质的睡衣下清晰可见，而鸣人正情动的用手臂隔着衣料摩擦自己的乳尖。

操。

身为导师词汇量也有一定的基础的宇智波佐助，当下只有这一个字可以形容自己的感觉。  
于是佐助用他的拇指抠弄鸣人的马眼，鸣人爆发出一声甜腻的呼喊。

“佐助老师……我要射了！”  
“射吧。”

鸣人就像乖巧听话的士兵一样，听完命令才在佐助的手中缴械。  
佐助默默的从床头抽出了几张卫生纸擦手，他不知道出自于什么原因，只是坐在了床边，看着他学生平复呼吸。

“我还是喜欢……佐助老师。”

佐助想从他整个躯壳深处发出一声叹息。  
他明明那样的伤害了漩涡鸣人，是年轻对爱的无所畏惧，还是究竟是什么，鸣人那双眼睛里面大大的写着四个字，我喜欢你。在他已经28岁的人生里面究竟是有多孤寂，从来没有一个人是这样打从心底的喜欢他，通常人喜欢上的都是一个表象，他的面貌，他稳定的工作，他是否门当户对。  
这一切的概念就像从一团混乱的线之中找出线头给拉平，像一团揉皱的白纸逐渐摊平为一张新的、平整的纸张。  
他喜欢漩涡鸣人。

-3-

原本鸣人以为跟佐助老师谈恋爱之后会有什么不同的，起码可以更知道佐助谈恋爱的那一面。  
结果鸣人发现他只是知道了佐助起床会有低气压，其余照旧，独自生活久了，佐助生活自理能力也不是一般的好，毫无缺点可言。  
两人牵手拥抱亲吻都很少，大部分时间是鸣人靠在佐助身上，可是鸣人想要佐助老师亲近他，想要佐助撒娇，想要抱佐助，想要被佐助抱。  
鸣人觉得他根本盼不到佐助对他主动的那一天，除非他先主动了，那他就先主动吧，他想撩佐助老师，而且他就不信他撩不动。

所以佐助这晚平静的用他修长的手指抚过书脊，背后放了两个枕头靠着，才看了一个章节的前三行字，有个金毛就像只小动物似的攀上了他的双腿。

“佐助老师难道后悔那次对我出手了吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“那老师，你今晚都得听我的话。”

正想着鸣人这家伙玩什么把戏的时候，鸣人就把他手中的书给抽走，把棉被给播到一旁，挤进他的双腿之间。  
鸣人见佐助真的没有抵抗，用手隔着睡裤与四角裤在佐助的鼠蹊上抚揉，见佐助面无表情，可是手中却是骗不了人的男性反应时，鸣人连着佐助的内裤一把扯下，让佐助的阴茎暴露于视线里。

“老师的，真的好大啊。”

佐助嘴角一边松动了一点，鸣人没有发现，他的手来回搓揉了佐助的肉棒两下之后弯下腰低下头，在佐助瞳孔闪烁的这一瞬间，他就伸出舌头舔舐着佐助的茎身。  
鸣人更加大胆的把佐助的睡衣给往上推，露出佐助完整的八块腹肌，不愧是当年可以武力压制他的人。

“唔，鸣人……”

鸣人听见佐助叫了他的名字仿佛被鼓舞，果然在交往后趁佐助不在偷看钙片学技巧还是有用的，于是他更卖力地舔，说就跟舔甜筒一样，而且佐助的味道就如他人一样干净，带一点男人的麝香气息。鸣人在佐助阴茎与囊袋的连结处忍不住伸出牙齿，轻轻地用齿尖摩擦，佐助兴奋地从马眼流出晶亮的液体，鸣人便从液体留下来的下方往上舔舐，舔到了龟头之后含着。  
佐助伸出手来搭在鸣人的手臂上，是推拒是邀请已经分不清楚，鸣人毕竟是第一次帮人口交，他含住了可能三分之一就不会往下含了，开始吸吮，舌头也不断取悦着佐助的阴茎。

“鸣人，好了……！”

鸣人感觉佐助开始推着他，他就吸着佐助的阴茎，不让嘴里残留任何空气，是佐助也承受不住，更何况是他喜欢的人如此卖力的取悦他。  
佐助最后那下把鸣人推开更是造成眼前更糟糕的局面，他除了射在他从前的学生嘴里之外，还有白浊溅在鸣人的脸上，被阳光亲吻的健康肌肤现在增添了淫靡色彩。

“老师……”  
“……叫我佐助。”

嘴里还有精液残留的就开口讲话，连对他的呼唤都是含糊的，漩涡鸣人这天然的、色情的，佐助几乎要招架不住的地步。  
鸣人在佐助还没来得及抽卫生纸之前就把嘴里的给吞进去了，佐助愣在当场，此时不扑倒那个吊车尾还要等到什么时候？  
佐助把两人都拨了个精光，捧着鸣人，把细碎的吻遍布鸣人的整个上半身，手也往下探，果然鸣人这家伙下面早就湿搭搭的，佐助吻着鸣人敏感的脖子，一边在脖子上重出个草莓，修长的食指沿着鸣人的分身往下探到后穴，发现这里不是一般的湿润，一只手指更是轻而易举地探入穴口。  
佐助在鸣人的身体上抬起头来，双手来到鸣人的双腿，把双腿给掰开，架在自己的两条大腿上。

“你自己先弄过了？”  
“就……”

被发现的鸣人有些不好意思，但看到佐助的脸似乎有些黑，就急忙的解释。

“我也不知道老师……佐助是怎么样，我配合度很高的说！佐助想要我上还是上我都先准备好了。”  
“……你是怎么自己扩张的。”  
“就拿润滑剂……”  
“想着我？”  
“嗯……”  
“说。”

佐助觉得他似乎在把鸣人带坏成一个淫娃，但是鸣人这样坦白的、遵从自己欲望的，有哪个男人受得了。

“我有想着是佐助的手，应该可以深入，会按着我的前列腺，嗯……”  
“继续说。”  
“唔……然后佐助扩张完之后你就会插进来，啊……就想到这了佐助老师！”

佐助一边听鸣人说话，一边按照鸣人说的去戳弄他的前列腺，还把手指探到更深，去搅动甬道里面的皱褶。  
当佐助还在用手指探索鸣人后穴时，攀着佐助的鸣人似乎已经不满于此，用力一推把佐助推往床头，佐助还没反应过来鸣人哪来这么大力时，他就感觉到他再度硬挺的阴茎被人握着，前端被塞入了一个温暖的境地。

“啊啊啊！佐、佐助！”

甜腻又沙哑的叫唤，各种主动求欢，佐助已经濒临崩溃的边缘，他往往以为事情已经受到他掌控时，鸣人总会出来破坏，就连他是个比鸣人大上十岁的大人了，至少在性经验上面可以游刃有余，可是鸣人却一而再、再而三的突破他的防线。

失控。

所以佐助讨回来的方式是不怜惜地往前一顶，鸣人也随着地心引力坐到他的身上，鸣人充满弹性的翘臀啪嗒一声拍在佐助结实的大腿上。  
这一下让鸣人又痛又爽，眼角逼出了泪水，他已经完全控制不住自己了，佐助填满了他，他对这一切已经疯狂了，找回呼吸之后就开始耸动年轻的腰，自己摆腰让佐助的阴茎在他的后穴里进出，各种开拓。  
佐助当然也不会让鸣人专注于自己的节奏上，在鸣人往下坠的时候更深深往上一顶。

“你怎么还是这么不听话。”  
“嗯……嗯哈……佐助……”  
“说。”

鸣人还迷迷糊糊的不知道佐助要做什么，但他发现佐助停下了他的动作，可恶这混蛋教师，我都快要射了。

“佐助……操我……”  
“乖孩子。”

最后鸣人双腿在佐助身后交叉，佐助又反客为主，把鸣人扑倒在床上，掐着鸣人的小屁股就是一通猛干，鸣人叫声连连，最后还不断讨饶，但佐助都没心软。  
佐助操着鸣人的骚穴，里面的嫩肉都对他抽出依依不舍，鸣人早就在佐助一连串的攻势之下射精了，两人之间黏糊糊的一片，佐助也在把鸣人的小屁股操到一片红通通的之后射在了里面。

 

-end-


End file.
